Family moments
by Daniel-is-gorgeous
Summary: Harry and Sirius talk girls,one girl in particular,will Sirius' advice actually work?


I do not own any of the following characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.

It was a dull day at grimmauld place,the Weasleys had gone to visit at the hospital so it was just Harry and Sirius.

Harry was bored out of his mind so he decided to walk around as he walked around he passed the drawing room where he saw Sirius glowering at the family tree.

"Heeey Sirius"Harry said in his most annoying voice.

"Go ahead and try kiddo you can't annoy me."Sirius retaliated.

"..."

"So what's up kiddo?"

"I'm bored,what's up with you?" as he sat down on the couch,a moment later Sirius joined him.

"Same,so...any girlfriends?" looking at Harry with a bemused expression.

"Nope...you?" he added with a smirk.

"Ever given say I dunno maybe Ginny a thought?" with a slight chuckle.

"Dude sooo not cool that's Ron's little sister,where do you even get an idea like that."

" You and your Mum have something in common,you tend to be in denial about who you like even when others can clearly see,except Ron the boy is oblivious to everything,no offence."he added.

"But Gin...she's just..my friend?"he finished lamely.

"Harry think about it,she's smart,kind,loyal,she has some attitude which trust me you will like in a girl. But most of all she's gorgeous. Harry wake up she likes you and I know for sure you will someday like her too." Sirius finished with the most serious expression he had ever seen on his face.

"ummm I really don't know what to say to that."

Just then there was a commotion downstairs, as the Weasley clan arrived. Harry looked over at Sirius who bounced up to greet the crowd of people. Harry sat on the couch for a bit pondering what Sirius had that he thought of it he always wondered why she either looked pissed or sad at the mention of Cho's name. He then proceeded to bound down the stair's where everyone was setting up for dinner. He spotted Ginny pulling her long hair into a ponytail in which for a few moments her midriff was then Sirius brushed by and winked at was frustrating cause he had started to feel weird he couldn't stop staring at Ginny.

"Cause that's not obvious at all" Sirius whispered into Harry's ear.

"So i'm not the only one who noticed?"Questioned Hermione on his other side.

"He should totally make a move right"replied Sirius

"GUYS stop,leave it be,please ?"Harry said annoyed

"Alright kids time for bed chop chop" Molly suddenly announced

Harry rushed upstairs to get ready for bed,Ron gave him a quizzical look.

"i have a headache..."Harry replied

Harry awoke later to a headache, he decided to walk around and maybe get himself a water. As he passed the drawing room he heard a soft humming,curious he walked into the room to find Ginny looking out the window she turned around at the sound of his footsteps and smiled,her brown eyes sparkling in the dark. He couldn't help but to stare yet again she was wearing red flannel boxer shorts and and tight tank top which was cut off so her stomach was showing.

"Heeey Harry,shouldn't you be asleep?...or staring at someone while they eat." She asked with a smirk

"I..I..I wasn't staring I was simply admiring.."he replied with a small smirk of his own (woow i'm flirting with a girl and i'm not even shy)he thought

"admiring what ..could it be little old me?"she asked coyly,meeting him halfway through the room

"OK"he laughed a little"I admit it I was very much admiring an amazing girl I know"

"and by admiring you mean...checking out,liking,thinking of?"she asked still smirking

"OK,OK I'll admit it Ginny I like you OK and i only found out today..thanks to Sirius and his nagging"

Ginny had moved closer and she kept in a very un-subtle way looking at his lips. Suddenly he got the message and he moved forward,it was as if everything was in slow motion, he slowly took her chin into his hand and lowered his face towards hers,as their lips met he felt her smile into the kiss. She had such soft smooth lips like velvet moved in sync as if one,Harry began to lower his hands to her waist Ginny giggled into the kiss ,Harry was about to deepen the kiss when they jumped apart at the sound of an amused throat clearing.

They both turned to see a beaming Hermione and Sirius with a very entertained and Hermione rushed upstairs suddenly giggling.

"So im guessing I was right?"Sirius asked smugly

"Yes" Harry replied slightly embarrassed.

"You should get to bed,if Molly see' us up she'll have our heads" Sirius said with a chuckle

"Ya,your right" Harry said with a small smile

"Oh and by the way I wouldn't repeat that till your back at Hogwarts I don't want Molly getting upset."

"Thanks Sirius,you really helped"with that Harry hugged his godfather tightly"I Love you Sirius"

"I love you too kiddo,so I nag do I?"

Harry smiled to himself.

What do you think should I continue,any advice?


End file.
